subete ga tadashii jikan ni umaku iku kara
by SN Collection
Summary: saat naruto kecil tak memiliki teman, Sasuke berusaha untuk menghiburnya. dapatkah ia? Iis chi AnimeLovers fanfic


**~subete ga tadashii jikan ni umaku iku kara~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto, Author: IIs chi AnimeLovers  
**

**Rate : K**

**Cast: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre: Friendship, boleh bayangkan romance kalau anda merasa cukup Sho-ai.**

Hari itu dia melihatnya lagi – duduk terdiam di atas ayunan,menyendiri. Anak itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan raut kesenduan. Anak itu – seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan iris mata _shappire_ sejernih air laut, Naruto Uzumaki namanya. Ia merupakan teman satu kelasnya di sekolah dasar. Selama dia mengenalnya,tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat anak itu bermain atau berkumpul dengan anak sebaya mereka,yang dilakukannya setiap hari hanya menyendiri dan hampir tidak pernah bicara sama sekali bila kondisinya sudah seperti ini.

Sebenarnya dia bukanlah orang yang peduli terhadap kehidupan orang lain. Hanya saja, saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah,seseorang berambut pirang begitu saja membuat matanya tidak pernah lepas untuk memperhatikannya. Setiap hari matanya tak lepas, walau hanya sekedar memperhatikan bocah itu. Sampai-sampai dia hapal betul ekpresi apa yang anak itu tunjukan setiap saat – bila tidak menangis ,dia akan terlihat merintih menahan sakit.

Dia tidak akan mengatakan Naruto adalah anak yang bermasalah,karena pada dasarnya Naruto hanya menerima _bully_ yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelas mereka. Dan menurutnya, perlakuan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol. Dengan memberi alasan atas tindakan yang mereka lakukan, dikarenakan Naruto tidak seperti mereka yang memiliki orang tua. Maka dari itu mereka bebas memukulinya. Cih,padahal apa bedanya antara memiliki orang tua atau tidak? Memangnya sebuah dosa jika ia hidup tanpa belaian dan kehadiran sebuah keluarga?

Coba saja bila mereka yang ada di posisi Naruto. Apakah mereka mau mendapat perlakuan yang sama?

Dia mulai mengeluarkan helaan nafas – berpikir. Kenapa dia yang harus marah dengan apa yang sama sekali bukan urusannya – bukan peristiwa yang dialaminya. Melainkan bocah pirang itu.

Tapi mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman?

Apa ini yg dinamakan simpati?

Ataukah, khawatir?

Kembali dia arahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto,melihatnya seperti itu – mungkin dia memang khawatir .Sebuah kata 'mungkin' kembali muncul dalam pikirannya – yah mungkin.

Ya, dia memang merasa tak nyaman – khawatir – melihat hal tersebut, tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menunjukannya.

Yang dia tau selama ini hanyalah bagaimana cara memberi tatapan tajam pada setiap orang yang – menurutnya – mengganggu. Lagipula, kalau dia tak salah kira – Naruto itu pribadi yang tak pernah mau terlihat lemah. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka dikasihani walau terlihat semenyedihkan apapun. Kata-kata manis bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghiburnya. Dan juga, itu bukan gayanya.

...

Tendang

Bruk

Kakinya berdiri kokoh setelah digunakan untuk mendorong punggung Naruto, hingga terjatuh dari ayunan – dengan posisi tengkurap.

"_Itte_..." Yang ditendang merintih pelan, mengusap keningnya yang memerah akibat mencium tanah.

"Sshh, bukannya kalian sudah menggangguku, kenapa menggangguku lagi?" geramnya kesal seraya berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya tadi.

" Hm. _Dobe_."Telinganya langsung on saat mendapati suara yang tak asing lagi di pendengarannya,berbalik, matanya lantas menatap tajam ke arah pelaku pendorongan. "Kau."Tunjuknya."Sasuke-_Teme_ Uchiha,mau apa lagi sekarang?"

Benar-benar orang ini, Naruto selalu saja berhasil dibuat kesal oleh sosok di depannya ini. Menurutnya, Sasuke itu adalah patung manusia hidup yang terus menggangunya setiap waktu.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mendorongmu saja _Dobe_-cengeng."Tersenyum mengejek, ia memang sengaja membuat – Naruto yang melihatnya – menggemelutukan giginya kesal. '_Itu lebih bagus daripada menangis,'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

" Kau. Beraninya, jangan mengataiku cengeng dasar _Teme_ pantat ayam."Nadanya naik satu oktaf saat mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa, ia bisa begitu saja menumpahkan amarah – jika itu dengan Sasuke. Dia sendiri bingung – sama sekali tak tahu. Harusnya ia diam saja, melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan ketika diganggu – membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tapi, jika itu Sasuke, ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa tak bisa menekan segala rasa kecewa yang ia bungkus rapat.

Set

Ibu jari menyeka bekas lelehan air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi yang dihiasi tiga goresan – seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Ia yang sedang sibuk berpikir menoleh ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Mata Naruto mulai terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali,mencoba memproses situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Loading 1%.

2%.

7%.

Sasuke berdecak, namun tak berniat untuk menyingkirkan tangannya.

75%.

100%.

"Eh!" pekiknya kaget.

Secara refleks, tangannya lantas menepis tangan yang masih berada di sisian pipinya. "A-apa yang ba-baru saja kau lakukan?" tanyanya antisipasi, namun agak lemah. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget. Satu tangannya, memegang pipi – yang menjadi tempat - bekas - Sasuke menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kau menangis," ucap Sasuke tak acuh, tanpa minat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menunjukan ibu jari yang – sempat – dia gunakan untuk menyeka bekas air mata Naruto .

Naruto hanya menatap ibu jari itu sekilas,sebelum kembali beralih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal yang masih belum hilang. "Huft, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis,lagipula hanya itu yg bisa aku lakukan." Ia mendengus terlebih dahulu, sebelum dirinya bergumam pelan – membuang muka ke arah lain.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto, terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap bocah pirang itu – yang masih kecil tapi sudah _tsundere_ ini.

"Itu tidak benar,"ucapannya membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan,kau bisa melakukan hal lain daripada kelakuan menjijikkan itu,"ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menatap kesal sekaligus bingung padanya."Apa sih maumu?" geramnya jengkel.

Kelopak matanya ia turunkan – merapat dan menyembunyikan mata _onyx_ yang kelam. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia merogoh kantung celana yang dia kenakan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana. Setelah dia temukan benda yang dicarinya,lantas sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Menempelkan sebuah plester pada dahi naruto yang sedikit terluka akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Menangis bukanlah satu-satunya cara menghadapi masalah,itu malah akan membuatmu terlihat lemah. Apalagi dimata mereka yang menyakitimu." Jari-jarinya mengusap pelan pelan plester yang dia tempelkan di kening Naruto.

"Hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau tangisi,tapi untuk kau nikmati."Seulas senyum tipis kini ikut menyertai setiap kata-katanya.

"Lalu apa yg harus kulakukan,tak ada yg bisa kulakukan." Nafasnya tertahan." Lagipula tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku."Kepala kuningnya mulai menunduk, menutupi raut sendu yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Tentu saja tidak ada.

Tidak dengan pemilik panti. Dia hanya ingin menerima uang dari donator.

Tidak dengan teman-temannya yang senasib. Tidak, mereka bukan teman. Mereka sama saja dengan para anak yang mengganggunya di sekolah.

Tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mengelus kepala kuning itu. "Tentu saja ada, kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau belum mencoba sesuatu."

"Memangnya kau tau apa? Kau yang punya orang tua, mana tau apa yang aku rasakan. Kau yang kaya mana tahu rasanya jadi orang miskin. Kau yang selalu dielu-elukan karena kepintaranmu mana tahu ya-

Naruto tak melanjutkan protesnya. Sasuke telah lebih dahulu melanjutkan." Dan juga, jangan pernah bicara jika tak ada yang peduli padamu. Karena mungkin – tanpa kau sadari – ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu,"jelasnya.

Kepala Naruto yang tadi menunduk,mulai terangkat. Ia menggeram, ingin sekali ia memberikan satu saja tinjuan pada wajah sok tahu itu. Tahu apa dia, orang yang terlahir dengan hidup sempurna sepertinya – orang-orang seperti ini memang selalu membuat kesal. Namun saat kepalanya terangkat, alih-alih marah ia malah tertegun. Sasuke menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia kira,siapa yang menyangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha – yang terkenal dengan ke-_stoic_-annya – ternyata memiliki sisi kelembutan juga, di dalam dirinya yang menyebalkan itu. _'kutarik kembali,kata yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyebalkan,dia sangat baik'_ "Arigatou,kata-katamu tadi sangat menyentuhku,"ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke kicep sendiri, ingin sekali rasanya menggaruk tengkuk – tapi rasanya terlalu memalukan untuk keluarga Uchiha. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa menjadi _OOC_ begitu, padahal biasanya ia selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar di usianya yang masih muda. Dan melihat senyum Naruto, entah kenapa – rasanya hangat.

Berdehem kecil, ia berusaha memulihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, maka dari itu Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan taman dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hey,Sasuke kau mau kemana." Naruto berteriak karena jarak Sasuke yang mulai menjauh

Nampaknya Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan sahutan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. _'Ck,kuso_,'rutuknya.

Dari arah pandang Naruto, ia hanya memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh,sebelum membuang nafas pelan. "_Hen na hito_,"ucapnya diringi tawa kecil.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat-semburat kejinggaan. Dengan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah luntur dari bibirnya mulai saat ini, ia bergumam. "_Subete ga tadashii jikan ni umaku iku kara_,itu kan maksudmu sebenarnya Sasuke."

Pada saat Naruto menampakkan senyum tulus di bibirnya, di sisi lain – tepatnya di sisi tembok gerbang taman – Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap langit dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya."Teruslah tersenyum Naruto dan berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti,semua akan indah pada waktunya."

Mulai dari hari itu. Semua akan terasa berbeda, anak yang selalu terlihat kesepian kini tidak lagi merasa sendirian. Ada dia, yang mulai saat itu... akan selalu hadir untuk menemaninya.

**FIN**

Hm, hm ini adalah fic pertama yang selesai saya beta-ed. Sangat telat dari waktu awal fic ini diserahkan pada saya namun saya harap si author tidak marah.

note:

"_Subete ga tadashii jikan ni umaku iku_ :"Semua berjalan dengan baik pada waktu yang tepat.

bagi reader yang pengen ficnya di publish disini, PM atau review ya. tentu juga, minta reviewnya untuk fic ini.

**Review?**


End file.
